Wanted Dead Or Alive
by RainDragon28
Summary: The bounty on Hiccup's head has long been forgotten by most, but one hunter is still after the price... even on this chilly Snoggletog Eve. (Minor season 5 spoilers.) Three-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the Snoggletog fanfic I talked about in my last story ''Turn a Blind Eye''. Think we're close enough to the holidays, right?**

 **Ok, so one of my favorite episodes was ''Midnight Scrum'' and I'm convinced I'm not the only one. I feel like Hiccup's post should've lasted longer than like only two days. But anyways, enjoy and happy Snoggletog 2017 to you guys!**

* * *

Laughs echoed from the brightest tent of the Dragon Hunter camp. Sounds of clashing mugs and the smell of good food circled around the structure on this chilly night. It was Snoggletog Eve, and even the evilest souls took a moment to celebrate this holiday.

Viggo held his cup high as he spoke. ''I raise my glass to our freedom to hunt dragons for as long as our hearts are into it, one thing the _Dragon Riders_ can _never_ take away.''

Cheers around the table followed the Dragon Hunter leader's statement. At each end of the rectangular table sat the two leaders: Viggo and Krogan. And along with them were their most gifted warriors.

Krogan smiled darkly at the other end of the table, his eyes digging deep into Viggo's as the rest of the Hunters and Flyers carried on loudly.

The curtains at the entrance of the tent were pushed aside to reveal one of Krogan's Flyers. The whole group at the table fell silent.

''I thought I asked to not disturb!'' reminded Krogan threateningly at his tattooed soldier after twisting around to face the man.

''My apologies, sire.'' replied the Flyer, bending down as he addressed himself to his leader. ''But there is a man at the docks and asks for Viggo Grimborn at once.''

Viggo eyed the soldier with mistrust. Krogan passed him a questioning look.

''Were you expecting any visitors, Viggo?'' demanded Krogan.

Viggo only pushed back his chair and walked to the only standing soldier, Krogan following.

''Show me.'' he ordered the man and they went down the path leading to the docks.

The farther they got from the camp, the darker their surrounding became until they reached the wooden platforms lighten by burning torches on poles. A man in a hood stood guarded to his ship wearing the Outcast colors on its sail.

''This is the man, sire.'' informed the Flyer, even though it was useless to mention it. Obviously it was him, who else?

Viggo dismissed him with a nod and he took back his position in guarding the docks.

The Hunter returned his gaze on the hooded man and walked towards him, stopping behind the men keeping him from going anywhere except his ship.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' demanded Viggo threateningly, giving the intruder a hard and dark stare, his blind-blue eye reflecting the dancing flames around them.

''Nice to finally meet you, Viggo.'' replied the man. ''I used to work for Ryker when Dagur was deranged. But now, leaving me without order, I hunt for prices, such as _gold_ as mentioned on the post.''

He pulled off his hood and cape and Krogan, standing behind Viggo, twitched his upper lip.

''I know _you._ '' said Krogan, hatefully. He remembered putting that bounty hunter to sleep with a dart before he allied with Viggo. ''Savage, isn't it?''

''Well, I am reassured you know my name.'' replied Savage, grinning.

''What are you here for?'' asked Viggo, pushing it. ''We don't have all night.''

''Oh, but trust me,'' said Savage, turning slightly to face the plank leading up to his ship. ''It'll be worth staying up _all_ night.''

Viggo and Krogan shared a look of mistrust, but curiosity still pushed them to walk up the plank. What did Savage own that could be so worthy according to his words.

The Outcast led them beneath deck, holding a torch that he had grabbed before walking aboard.

When both leaders had made their way down the stairs, he advanced to a cell at the far end of the ship. The door was locked and bars were close to each other, making it nearly impossible for even a hand to slide in between.

Savage gave them a grim glimpse and raised his torch, revealing a figure that'd been hidden in the shadows for a while.

To Viggo Grimborn's great disbelief, behind those bars, was Hiccup Haddock the Third.

…

A day ago...

Three knocks rang at Astrid's hut as she sharpened her axe's blade with a polished rock from the shore, leaning back against the chair standing on two legs. With her feet resting on the table in front, she raised her gaze to the door before her and set her weapon down.

''Comin'!'' she called as she got up.

She pulled on the handle and the door flew open.

''Hey there, handsome.'' she said, leaning against the doorframe.

''Why, good evening Milady.'' replied Hiccup, bending down like a gentleman. He straightened back up with a warm smile printed on his lips. ''Care for a walk?''

''To where?'' wondered Astrid, smiling with a cocked eyebrow.

But Hiccup only offered his arm for her to take.

She laughed softly, reaching her fist up to her mouth. She then grabbed his arm lovingly, digging her ocean-blue eyes in his emerald-green ones and they turned the corner of her hut. The moment they did, a soft gasp escaped Astrid's mouth at the sight before them. Candles were lined up on each side of the wooden bridges up to the Clubhouse. Their dancing flames lit this cold Snoggletog Eve, their first one since their betrothal.

Astrid lifted up her eyes to her boyfriend with a smile revealing only love for him. Her younger self would never had believed it if this sight had been sent to her from the future. Their relationship had grown into something so powerful; nothing could ever tear them apart. She'd fight till the end for him and she knew he'd do the same for her.

They started walking again, Astrid's head leaning against her love's shoulder as they stepped into the lighten passage. She savored this moment deeply for she knew nothing lasted for ever, and soon enough, Hiccup's offered walk was over.

They walked into the Clubhouse where the other Riders had been waiting.

''Here comes the power couple!'' warned Snotlout, straightening up as Hiccup and Astrid walked into the room.

The two of them smiled and turned to face each other, then pressed their lips together.

Snotlout only crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. ''Hiccstrid…''

Except for Snotlout, who only smiled, the rest of the gang cheered their arrival, raising a mug. Food lay on the circle table around the fire pit in the middle. They were planning on leaving for Berk tomorrow morning after taking care of securing the Edge before going. But tomorrow didn't matter at the moment. There was only now.

Those who didn't have a mug or a cup in hand at the very moment grabbed one right away. As leader, Hiccup raised glass first.

''I raise my glass, my fellow riders, to peace between humans and dragons in the years to come. I sure hope one day we lead those Dragon Flyers and Hunters to see it's possible. So, without further added, this is to what I raise my glass. To peace.'' He said, raising his mug higher. The others followed his move, repeating his last words in union.

As the twins were about to drink, Fishlegs took turn. ''Well, _I_ raise my glass to you two.'' said Fishlegs, thinking of Heather as he watched them share a warm look. But he only smiled and raised his cup higher. ''To family and love.''

Cheers rose and they all took a sip of their drink. After the speech, the Riders sat around the round table and began chatting, eating and laughing, like one big family; the one they've always been.

''Hey, Hiccstrid.'' called Tuffnut to the two sitting next to each other closely. ''Aren't you supposed to give each other one of those couple gifts? Yah know? The ones when you want to prove over and over that you love them or whatever.''

Hiccup shifted his gaze from the male twin to Astrid, wondering what in the world he was talking about. But when his girlfriend turned her eyes on him and he searched them for a questioning stare, he found none and sudden heat pulse through his body. He was supposed to give something special to her to prove his love? Why hadn't anybody told him? His father sure would've, right? But he still found himself getting to his feet.

''Sure, Tuff, I-I'll go get… that.'' he stammered, giving Astrid one last glimpse before slowly turning around in direction for his hut. He _had_ to find something for her. What would she think if he showed up empty-handed while she had something for him? He'd been standing there like a fool!

His eyes focused forward, looking over all the embarrassing outcomes, he suddenly caught a quick shadow suddenly passing by. He immediately froze in place. A cold wind blew, extinguishing the candles' flames, turning the warm atmosphere into an uneasy one.

Another swish passed close again and Hiccup twisted around to try to face whatever was out here.

''Who's there?'' he called to receive no reply.

He slowly backed away from the edge and closed on the outer wall of his own hut, his eyes shifting from one shadow to another. When nothing else happened, Hiccup sighed. He only closed his eyes for a moment to welcome calmness back, only for a thick hand to suddenly cover his mouth, keeping any yell from escaping.

Hiccup fought his attacker with all his strength, but his left arm had already been grabbed and brought to his back, keeping him from doing the worst he could to the man behind him.

Thinking of another escape, he looked at his surrounding while thrashing around. His eyes landed on his metal leg, and without thinking, he brought his heavy prosthetic down on his attacker's foot, which gave him an escape for he let him go immediately.

Hiccup stumbled but caught himself real quick. He reached down in his boot for his knife, and prepared himself to face the hooded man before him. With a swift momentum, he brought down his blade only for his arm to be grabbed and held high, keeping his weapon from reaching his assailant. Hiccup gritted his teeth as he met eyes with him, but still didn't recognize the person before him.

With his free hand, the man swung a fist at the Rider, knocking him off his feet. His knife followed the movement and flew out of his grip, further on the platforms where the two rows of candles continued from the curve in the bridge, every single one of them out.

Just before his assailant could lay hand on him again, Hiccup rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. He faced the man once more, no blade this time, but it didn't matter. He tightened his fist and gave him a taste of his own medicine.

''Who are you?!'' he demanded as he grabbed hold of the front of his armor while he held his shoulders tight in attempt to force the Rider to release his grip on him.

''Who am I?'' repeated the hooded man. But there was no need for him to answer now, Hiccup already knew. He'd hear that voice for years, since the beginning with Alvin the Treacherous.

''Savage?'' said Hiccup to his disbelief.

Taking this moment while Hiccup let his guard down, he sent him to the ground again. Hiccup groaned and looked up through the slit of his barely opened eyes. Savage stood over him and grinned. That was the last sight he got before being kicked to the head, knocking him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**So when I published the first chapter, I went to take a look on the lately updated stories and found that another fanfic had been posted turning around ''Midnight Scrum'' as well. I just found it funny for two similar stories to be updated back to back. Heh. Anyways, I see some of you like this story ^^ and I'm glad 'cause I've had a lot of fun writing it down. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Hiccup blinked his eyes at the sudden light from Savage's torch. He'd been stuck down here for Thor-knows how long and his eyes had gotten used to the darkness down here. Has light always been this bright? He did see two other silhouettes close to the man he knew was Savage, but didn't recognize them for the only clear thing he could see at the moment was a dancing flame against blackness.

''Well, well, well…'' said a very deep voice on the other side of the bars. ''Isn't this the _perfect_ present?''

A dreadful sensation twisted his guts as he recognized it. That was undoubtedly Krogan. He wouldn't be surprised though if the other figure at his side was Viggo. They'd seen Krogan with a friend every time they faced the Dragon Flyers, and who it was had been revealed when Astrid had seen him riding on the Titan Singetail behind the stranger.

He sensed Krogan approaching by the sound of footsteps. He could paint an image in his mind of him wearing his smug mask. But those confident steps stopped abruptly.

''Wars are paused during the holiday season, _Krogan.''_ said Viggo, as if he'd been trying to teach the man many things since they paired. Yet, Krogan didn't seem to be interested in learning.

''Things are done differently where _I_ come from.'' informed Krogan. '' _I_ am the one in charge here now; _I_ make the rules.''

Ouch… Viggo surely mustn't have liked that, thought Hiccup.

A silence followed with no comback from the Hunter.

Krogan approached the cell again, and Hiccup finally could see him as he came between the light and the bars. As he'd pictured it, he had a smug look printed all over his face. Hiccup glared back, tempting to let him know just how much he hated him.

The door flew open and with a violent pull by the rope bounding his hands, he was out of the prison he'd been locked in for so long.

''Wait,'' said Savage as he followed them up to the deck. ''What about the price? I am still the one who delivered you this scrawny one-legged fool!''

Krogan turned around coolly, still holding the boy by the bond. ''How would you like a bag of boulders as a reward?''

Viggo received a hard stare from the stranger to this land but let it pass by. Viggo was slow to anger; Hiccup had to give him that.

They walked down the plank relating the ship to the docks and Hiccup was suddenly shoved roughly to two guards that had been waiting for their leader's return. They grabbed him by both upper arms, keeping him in place until Krogan's next order.

''I am afraid there is no gold for this wanted man.'' said Krogan to Savage as he kept demanding for his precious reward that he'd worked so hard on getting.

''But it was written on the post! A thousand for the Viking who returns the boy!'' kept insisting the Outcast.

''No need to cry my friend, they were just words written on paper after all.'' continued Krogan, walking up to his two soldiers holding their captive in place. ''Put the boy in a cell, I'll see to him later. And as for you,''

Krogan gave his remaining soldiers a quick look.

''Get him out of my sight.''

The other two Flyers grabbed Savage, immobilizing him.

''Wait! I will get you for this!'' he yelled threats at the Dragon Flyer leader as he calmly trailed behind his new captive, Viggo only a few steps behind. ''This boy is mine!''

The curses died away the further they walked into the island. Eventually, the two leaders changed course with Hiccup. They headed for a camping site where lights shone brightly while he was taken for underground caves where he guessed the cells were.

He tried breaking free a couple times during their walk, thrashing slightly, just enough to complicate the two guards' task but not enough to attract Krogan and Viggo's attention on him.

The high-pitched scream of the metal door of the cell brought Hiccup's eyes forward and before he could even put down his foot to prevent those Flyers an easy job, he was shoved in roughly. He caught himself quickly, saving himself from the embarrassment of stumbling down on the hard ground. He turned around in a flash and grabbed the freezing cold bars of the door the moment it was shut close. One of the men smiled mockingly and locked the cell, clicking the key and then waving it in his face.

''You do know I'm gonna get outta here one way or the other, right?'' said Hiccup to this, growing a faint smile from the corner of his mouth. When the soldiers ignored him and only took position on each side of the cell, Hiccup continued. ''You guys haven't experienced what those _Hunters_ did. Boy! You're gonna need many more friends of yours here than this.''

One of them only mumbled under his breath.

''I mean, I bet I can get away tonight, if things carry on this way.'' said Hiccup. As he continued talking, the guards with their backs turned on him, he worked on the rope bounding his wrists. In a matter of seconds, he could stretch both of his arms on each side of his body.

''If you don't shut up in the next five seconds, I'll slice your tongue and feed it to the dragons!'' threatened the one who had mocked him with the key.

''Harsh. I don't think Krogan would like it, though. I bet I got information he'd like to get out of me first, don't you think?'' he replied, keeping it cool. Guards like these didn't scare him. They were just there to keep an eye on him in case he tried to escape. They'd probably get thrown off a cliff if they disobeyed a direct order or executed a task not even assigned.

There was another moment of silence and Hiccup leaned against the bars, resting his chin on a horizontal one.

Then he began swaying from the left and to the right.

'' _Well I got my axe and I got my mace and I love my wife with the pretty face…''_ he began singing softly, nearly humming it. And then he shouted at the top of his lungs. ''I'M A VIKING THROUGH AND THROUGH!''

Sudden rumble came from the entrance of the caves and satisfied, Hiccup retrieved his arms, leaning back against the wall of the cell.

''What's going on here?'' demanded Krogan with a hard tone. He could tell he was annoyed, probably by him. From a quick gesture, he dismissed the two guards and swung the door open. Hiccup's heart sank as the man approached him at threatening speed, but he knew he wouldn't hurt him enough to kill him. He still grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall, spitting deadly threats if he didn't quit his childish games.

''You know very well I'd get rid of you right now if it wasn't for Viggo's denial.'' said Krogan, releasing his grip on the Rider's throat.

Hiccup caught his breath and raised his eyes to meet his challengingly.

''Wow, Krogan.'' he simply said, taking a real quick glimpse behind the man at the wide open door. ''You _really_ are a fool.''

He kicked his prosthetic leg upwards in the Flyer's in-between, sending him bending down with a sharp inhale. Hiccup smiled and slipped away from the man, rushing for his exit. He turned around once out and shut the door close, trapping the trapper inside.

He looked down at his prosthetic with gratitude.

''One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose.'' he said to himself out loud. He returned his gaze to the man ordering him to release him at once. ''Ah, Krogan. Don't you know that the trapper's trap can trap the trapper? I guess you didn't..! Well, gotta be on my way! Thanks for the invitation, but I really have to go.''

And with that, he simply walked away as if nothing in the world was wrong.

'' _Well I got my club and I got my bludgeon and sixty Berserkers locked in my dungeon, I'm a Viking through and through…''_ he mumbled to himself, making his way for the exit of the caves.

Suddenly, he came across the two Flyers that had been guarding him earlier. They both twisted around at the sound of his singing and without hesitation, made a run for him with their weapons raised. Hiccup easily ducked their blow and after rebalancing themselves, they aimed again. He dropped down at the last second and the two guards slammed their bludgeon against each other's helmets, knocking themselves out cold. Hiccup sprang back to his feet, chuckling amusingly at that trick Dagur had taught him. The Berserker had told him the entire story of how he had escaped Outcast Island, which didn't make the Outcast guards sound too fearsome.

Hiccup finally found the exit to the underground caves and dashed for the docks, hoping that those guards that had been assigned to taking Savage away were still on that duty and that the docks were deserted for him to steal a ship, preferably Savage's, and get back home where he belonged.

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to the plan. The moment Hiccup ran out of the entrance to the lit caves, he was body-slammed by a man who had clearly been waiting for him to run out. They both rolled and finally came to a stop. Hiccup looked up at his attacker and found him to be Savage once again.

Hiccup stared up at him in shock. ''You?!'' he exclaimed in disbelief. Man, he had fought him back on the Edge and now here! ''Aren't you tired of running after me all the time? And during the holidays? Normal people would be celebrating! Don't you have an Outcast group to hang out with?''

Savage had him pinned to the ground with a hand pressed against his chest while the other held a knife far enough to Hiccup's liking. Then the man snarled. ''You've been disrespecting me for years, _Hiccup._ You've led Dagur the Deranged to want such power to use against you that he had to take over the whole Outcast tribe! I had no choice but to follow or I'd be _dead._ And now that you've turned him _soft,_ I have no more tribe to belong to! Nothing!''

With a violent shove, he pulled the Rider to his feet and gave him a rough push for him to nearly stumble backwards. Savage advanced menacingly with the blade at hand, forcing Hiccup to back away to the man's pace.

''You tore everything away from me…'' he hissed in a low, menacing tone and Hiccup knew what the next words would be. ''And now I am going to make you _pay._ ''

The ground beneath Hiccup's feet suddenly gave away and his heart skipped a beat as he fell into empty. Thankfully, his reflexes had come quick enough to cut his fall. Hiccup clawed at the cliff edge, his fingers digging in the dirt painfully before Savage's feet with his upper arms fighting to keep the rest of him on the crest of the cliff. Far beneath him were the docks; his plan A.

He returned his attention to Savage standing tall above him while struggling to pull himself back up.

''Perhaps killing you as preferred on the post might be a good idea.'' proposed Savage, waving his blade as he looked down at the boy with a grim smile. ''And then I will get that gold after I deliver you _dead_. After all, that would be one less problem for many of us.''

Without adding more, Savage took a step forward and raised his foot above Hiccup's only hold. The Rider gazed up fearfully, preparing himself for the blow that'll sent him to his death down below.

''Farewell, _Hiccup._ '' he said and brought down his foot on him. But before it ever reached him, the man was body-slammed in his turn, away from him.

He instantly recognized Krogan, who had apparently already escaped the cell Hiccup had locked him in. Pushing the thought of Savage, Hiccup took the opportunity to climb back up to safety without fearing to be pushed into hollow. Once on his feet again, he took a quick glimpse at the fighting duo a couple steps away and turned around for the docks, only to run into Viggo Grimborn.

Hiccup had caught himself just before he bumped into the man and before he could say something about it, he had his arm grabbed and twisted to his back. His metal leg received a swift kick, misbalancing him and sending him to the ground again.

Viggo pressed down on his back while holding his wrist and gave a quick nod to Krogan who had just immobilized Savage in a similar way the Hunter had done.

Hiccup soon quit struggling and let his chin rest on the frozen ground. He sighed in despair, his warm breath turning into a thin mist in the cold air on this Snoggletog night.


	3. Chapter 3

''Well, congratulations, Savage.'' said Hiccup as he studied the walls surrounding them after they had both been shoved into a cell together. ''Now we're back at square one.''

Savage didn't even turn around to face the Rider and leaned against the chilly metal bars of the door. ''Yeah, go ahead and blame it all on the Outcast!'' he replied to his comment.

Hiccup twisted around furiously. ''Why, it's not _me_ who decided to come to Dragon Hunter Island for _Snoggletog!_ '' shot Hiccup, throwing his arms up to gesture around them. ''What have you even been doing all this time if you had no tribe? Bounty hunting?''

''What else?'' demanded Savage as if it was the most obvious question to answer. ''I had to fend for myself after all..!''

Hiccup eyed the Outcast silently for a long moment. Then Savage sighed loudly.

''Shouldn't your _Dragon Riders_ arrive soon like they always do?'' asked Savage, spitting out 'Dragon Riders' as if the two words tasted bitter on his tongue.

''That would be unlikely.'' said Hiccup, walking to the door and leaning against the bars just as Savage was doing. He'd heard guards be assigned to the cave entrance, but there were none near their cell. ''Gotta get out of here myself.''

''And leave me?'' demanded Savage suddenly, turning to face to boy.

''What, and drag a bounty hunter along?'' asked Hiccup as if the question had been serious. He was crazy if he thought he'd help him get out of this place after trying to kill him multiple times. ''I don't think so!''

Savage bared his teeth and reached for his knife, only to find the sheath empty. Instead, he balled his fists and took a threatening step towards the boy who glared at him dangerously as if he was challenging him to attack again. But the Outcast held back, controlling himself.

''You know,'' said Savage, clear hatred for the Rider in his tone. ''The only reason I'm holding back is because of Krogan's warning.''

''Oh, yeah? And what's that?'' said Hiccup, never turning his gaze from Savage's. Then as the man was about to answer, he replied to his own question. ''Oh let me guess! If I die, you die, right? I heard this one before.''

Sudden crashing at the entrance of the underground caves lured both of them back to the door of the cell. Smoke filled the air and Hiccup had a pretty good idea what was going on. That was burning Zippleback gas! A smiled of triumph printed on Hiccup's lips as he watched the curve for a Rider to appear. Sure enough, Astrid came in sight followed by Snotlout.

''Astrid!'' he called to the blonde-haired girl as he saw her defiant eyes searching the tunnels where her boyfriend was locked up in. ''Over here!''

Her head snapped up at his voice and their eyes met. ''Hiccup!'' she called back, dashing for his cell. ''Thank Thor you're okay!''

Snotlout appeared behind her and pulled out the key to any lock around here that he had probably stolen from the guards they'd just beaten up.

''Oh, so _he's_ the one who brought you here I suppose?'' said Astrid, cocking and eyebrow as her eyes landed on Savage next to Hiccup behind the bars. Hiccup followed her gaze and saw the Outcast glare dangerously at her.

''Is it so obvious?'' said Hiccup as Snotlout worked on getting the key right into the lock, sticking out his tongue. ''How did you know where to find me?''

Astrid reached to her back and pulled out the 'wanted' post from the time when Viggo had made it clear he wanted Hiccup and the Riders to back off. She showed it to both of them, throwing a glare at Savage.

''This gave us a pretty good start.'' she said before putting it back where she had pulled it from. She then turned to Snotlout. ''What's taking so long?!''

''It won't open!'' said Snotlout, panicking as the key refused to click inside the lock.

Astrid sighed and pushed him aside. ''Give me that.'' She twisted the key on the right side and the door flung open wide.

It had seemed things couldn't go wrong from that point, but Savage had other plans. Too quick for any of the three of them to stop him, he grabbed Astrid's dagger at her belt when she had turned around to lead Hiccup to the exit and grabbed their leader. In only a split second, he had him trapped between the blade and himself. It was his classic threat to order one's allies to do as ordered, just like he'd done with Heather.

''Lead me out of here along with you, or…'' ordered Savage, pressing the blade against Hiccup's throat.

Astrid and Snotlout who had drawn their bigger weapons and ready for battle shared a look and nodded. They knew Savage would be the most likely to slice their leader's throat. They just couldn't take that chance.

They walked slowly out of the underground caves, Astrid leading the way to the exit while Snotlout had his bludgeon ready at hand while following Savage holding Hiccup captive.

Eventually they left the lit passages and came out into the open. The sky was going pale, the stars slowly vanishing as dawn announced another day. At the entrance were waiting the twins on their Zippleback and Fishlegs on his Gronckle.

They trio was about to cheer as they spotted Astrid leading the group, Hiccup right behind her. But their excitement soon twisted to wariness as they saw Savage holding Hiccup closely with a blade.

Toothless, who had been flown here by Astrid while her own dragon had tagged along, growled low at the man threatening his rider's life.

''Savage, the deal ends here.'' said Astrid, coming face to face with the Outcast. ''Let him go.''

The man eyed her for a moment, firmly holding the handle of her own dagger much more than necessarily. Then he simply lowered the weapon and backed off. Hiccup, now free, turned around to face the man while backing off to join his fellow teammates.

He met the boy's eyes darkly. ''Farewell for now, Hiccup.'' And with that, he disappeared into the trees next to the tunnel entrance to be seen again for an indeterminate time.

Hiccup's gaze remained on the light forest for a moment and was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. ''It's good to have you back.'' said Astrid, axe at hand. Hiccup smiled warmly and placed his hand over hers.

''Guys, I don't mean to interrupt,'' said Fishlegs on his hovering Gronckle above their heads. ''But we ought to get back to the Edge before—''

''Before this whole place blows up!'' shouted Tuffnut, throwing his arms in the air excitedly.

''Again!'' added Ruffnut at his side, nodding with a large smile printed on her face while her twin brother wore his smug expression of approval.

Toothless cooed and bumped into his rider. Hiccup grabbed his fat head into a choking hug, scratching him intensely to show him how much he'd missed his best bud.

''Well, '' said Astrid, approaching her love. ''Looks like we're out of here.''

The Riders around nodded their approval, but before Hiccup or Astrid could mount their dragons, a voice called out from the open before them. ''I'm afraid I cannot let you leave this island unharmed.'' said Viggo loudly, yet, still calmly. They could see Krogan at his side, an axe at hand. Multiple Hunters and Flyers stood behind them as well, ready for close combat.

Astrid glared at the Dragon Flyer leader. ''Still fit for a little battle?'' she asked Hiccup as she circled the Night Fury to grab her boyfriend's flaming sword that she'd packed up for a case just like this one. She tossed the sword to him and Hiccup grabbed it by its handle, smiling confidently.

''What can't I do with good old Inferno?'' he said, clicking on the switch to create a spark, igniting the blade.

The Dragon Riders exchanged a look and positioned themselves to face their challengers.

''Leave Krogan to me.'' ordered Astrid, teeth bared. ''I want him to remember this moment…'' And with a battle cry, they raced into battle.

Hiccup brought down his sword on the shield of a Hunter. His blow left the man uncovered long enough to receive a good kick from a heavy prosthetic metal leg in the ribs. It sent the soldier to the ground with high chances of fractured bones.

He left him for his next assailant, clashing his sword with an axe. Hiccup briefly fought the Flyer, who was actually close to his size, and finished him off with a well-deserved punch in the jaws.

''That's for enslaving dragons!'' he said as he slammed his fist against his masked face. Once lying on the ground, weapon out of reach, Hiccup used his metal leg again, kicking the man in the side. ''And as my beautiful girlfriend would say: That's for everything else.''

Hiccup suddenly sensed a presence behind him and without really thinking of who it might be, he swung his flaming sword while twisting around to face his opponent. His blade clashed against another sword, sending sparks flying around from the strong impact of the two weapons. Hiccup held his sword in place as he raised his eyes to meet Viggo's.

''Why, hello again, my boy.'' calmly greeted the man before carrying on with their close combat.

Viggo retrieved his sword, sending Hiccup's to the ground from the pressure he'd been applying against his enemy's. He lifted it up again to block the Hunter's blow from above, moving out of the way as he let his fall. Taking the opportunity while Hiccup was on the defensive with his sword low, Viggo swung his blade at his opponent's prosthetic, sending the Rider to the ground with one blow.

Hiccup found the tip of Viggo's sword pointing down at his chest, his dark eye and blind one gazing down at him in triumph. But the Rider refused to give in. Seizing this moment while his challenger thought he'd win, he slammed his Inferno against the man's blade, keeping it away from his chest or throat long enough for him to get back on his feet.

Viggo had followed the movement of his sword, letting the enemy out of his sight. When Viggo returned his good eye on the spot where Hiccup had been a moment ago, he only found a dusty ground.

But thing was, he had no clue that the Rider was standing right next to him on his left side. Hiccup followed Viggo's every move like he'd do with a Deadly Nadder, staying in his blind spot.

''Stormfly!'' called Astrid to her dragon across the battlefield. Viggo's head snapped in the direction of the call and saw the girl hop on her Nadder, taking off in their direction.

Hiccup knew what was coming next and clicked on the switch once again to light up his sword. The noise made Viggo shift to face him, and he immediately swung his weapon at him furiously. The boy ducked beneath it and backed away from the Hunter, raising up his hand to be grabbed by Astrid who'd just soared by.

Hiccup looked around for the other Riders, finding everybody in the air.

''How in the world do you fly this thing?!'' yelled Tuffnut as he tried controlling Toothless' tail. The Night Fury roared in exhaustion, tired that the twin kept changing his prosthetic's position.

…

''Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can't you?'' said Astrid as she looked down at the 'wanted' post from Viggo. They had all made it back safely to Dragon's Edge, arriving late in the afternoon. The gang had gathered in the Clubhouse, the place Hiccup had left before getting kidnapped by Savage.

''I-I don't know what you're talking about…'' replied Hiccup, scratching the back of his head as he snatched the paper from Astrid's hands and shoved it in Toothless' mouth. ''See? It's like it never existed. Right, Toothless?''

The dragon spat back the paper in disgust, plastering it perfectly on his rider's face for the drawing to match the exact locations of the face features.

Laughs filled the whole building and Hiccup hurried to take off the post. He laughed with them and looked down on at the wet paper; the thing that had caused all of this. That's when he recalled why he had ever left their Snoggletog Eve dinner to go to his hut. Astrid's gift…

He looked up at his girlfriend who was still laughing with her teammates, a fist in front of her mouth as she did. Then her eyes met his and she detected worry in the way he was looking at her. She walked to his side more serious now, wondering what had suddenly dragged him down. They left the gang in the Clubhouse and began walking the platforms in bright daylight.

''Astrid, I have to tell you something…'' he began, embarrassed. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, that thing he'd usually do every time he was nervous. ''You remember what Tuffnut said the other night about couples exchanging special gifts?''

''Yeah?'' she said slowly, wondering what the deal was.

Hiccup looked down at her, ashamed. ''Well, I never got you anything. I didn't know we were supposed to get something! I-I…''

''Hiccup!'' said Astrid, bringing him out of his troubled thoughts as she grabbed his hand. And then she began laughing lightly, actually sounding amused. Amused!

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. Wasn't she supposed to go mad? After all, he never got her this _gift_ Tuffnut had talked about.

''Uh, I don't wanna sound harsh,'' said Hiccup hesitantly. ''But why are you laughing? I don't understand.''

''Hiccup, to be honest, I didn't have a _clue_ what Tuffnut was talking about either.'' she said, gently placing a hand on his chest as she looked up at him. ''Stop worrying about it. This 'tradition' Tuff came up with at the table the other night was all made up. It doesn't _exist!_ ''

''Wait, so you mean that all of this has been over a fuss?'' he demanded, bringing three fingers to press against his forehead.

''Come here.'' said Astrid, cupping his face as she kissed him.

Hiccup searched her blue eyes and he suddenly recalled a similar situation to this one.

''When you think about it,'' he said, placing his hand over hers covering his cheek. ''This was nearly the same situation of when we exchanged our betrothal gifts. Except of course, it was my turn to think I hadn't gotten you something.''

''You're right, it nearly was.'' she agreed, turning on herself as Hiccup grabbed her hand to spin her in slow motion. ''That is if there was actually something to give.''

''Well, '' began Hiccup as he trapped her between his chest and arm. ''If there is one thing I can give you…''

Astrid raised her eyes to him and Hiccup gestured at the sunset before them, spraying the most beautiful colors in the sky like a brush would with paint.

Hiccup separated himself from his love and repositioned himself, offering his hand in request for a dance beneath one of the most beautiful sunsets on Dragon's Edge.

* * *

 ***sighs* That's it. This is the end of one of the best fanfics I've ever written... (in my opinion)**

 **Now, as I was writing chapter 2, I thought ''Man. This is taking quite a dark side for a Snoggletog fanfic...'' So I made Hiccup sing :) Too bad if you didn't like it 'cause I did. I haven't got much to say so...**

 **Rain out! Happy Snoggletog guys!**


End file.
